Name
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: Jate AU. After Kate blows up Wayne's house she runs to Jack and tells him what she did. She makes him swear that he won't tell. Jack agrees and then Kate runs. Even as the feds question Jack, he never tells them her name. OneShot. Songfic. Name.


**Author's Note: Oh my God, I wrote this on a plane! Hehe. I wrote this fic on my way down to Florida. Haha. Anyways, the song is **_**Name **_**by Goo Goo Dolls. It's a good classic '90s song. I love it. Enjoy. LOST or **_**Name **_

_And even though the moment passed me by I still can't turn away._

"Jack, please don't tell anyone that I did it. Please," Kate begged, grabbing my shoulders.

I placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I won't, Kate. You did what your instincts told you to do," I quietly murmured.

"Jack, will you promise me that you won't tell? Even if the feds question you?"

"I promise, Kate."

She kissed me tenderly on the lips for the last time.

* * *

"Mr. Shephard," one of the officers said. I snapped out of my daydream and stared at the man questioning me.

"Yes?" I asked, my eye piercing him with a nasty look.

"What is the killer's name?"

I froze. Killer? Kate _wasn't _a killer. _Yes she is, _a little voice in my head said.

"Mr. Shephard."

I blinked and looked at the man. "I don't know their name. I just went to school with them," I lied.

_And I won't tell no one your name._

"If we possibly were able to get an old yearbook would you be able to identify the killer?"

_Stop calling Kate a killer! She's not a killer! _I thought. "I guess I could try," I replied.

The officer nodded. "Would you mind coming in tomorrow?"

I shook my head forcefully. "No. I'll come in tomorrow afternoon. Is that okay?"

"Yes. That would be perfect."

I stood up and left.

* * *

_But you could hide beside me. Maybe for awhile._

Later that night I was sitting in the living room when the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jack."

"Kate!" I exclaimed. "Kate, baby, where are you?"

"I'm in Ohio. Jack, I might be paranoid, but did you tell them?"

"No, Katie. Why?"

"Because it seems like everyone I look, there are cops."

"You're going through a small phase called guilt, sweetheart. After you do something horrible…" I trailed off.

Kate shook it off. "Well, _Dr. _Shephard," she greatly emphasized the word doctor. Kate knew I wanted to become a doctor. "What do you suggest?" she asked.

I was silent, thinking.

_The past is never far._

"Well, Katie," I said slowly. I paused and heard Kate suck in her breath. "You can always come home. You should see Tom," I said, mentioning our best friend.

"Oh God, Jack. Is he okay?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah, Kate. He's fine."

"Well then what's wrong with him?"

"He's just worried about you, Katie. He doesn't know where you are or what happened to you. You just disappeared off the face of the earth."

Kate sighed. "Jack, can you tell him that I'm okay? Please?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Jack."

"You're welcome."

Then silence swam through the phone line.

"They want me to identify you through the high school yearbook tomorrow."

"Jack, what are you going to do?"

"Lie. I'm gonna say that I can't find you."

"Oh, Jack. I can't believe you're lying. You never lie."

"But if I tell the truth it harms your safety. I have to lie to keep you safe." Kate and I both knew that I never lied.

"Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome. After they finish questioning me for good I'm going to come to you."

* * *

Kate gasped. "No, Jack! Don't! I will not let you find me! I can't force you to run with me. You need to finish college and med school. Then you have to become a doctor. It's been your dream forever, Jack. I can't spoil it for you."

I frowned. "Do you don't want me to find you?"

"No, Jack. In time you'll deserve better than a felon on the run. Promise me that you won't find me."

I was silent.

"Jack, please promise me," she frantically begged.

"I promise," I reluctantly said.

Kate sighed. "In time you'll deserve better, Jack."

I was still frowning. "I'll never stop loving you, Kate."

Silence. Then, "I know. I'll never stop loving you."

Without another word, she hung up.

* * *

_I think about you all the time. But I don't need the same. It's lonely where you are; come back down. And I won't tell 'em your name._

Ten years passed. I never heard from Kate even though her case became high-profile. And even though ten years passed without contact with her, I thought about her all the time. I never stopped loving her.


End file.
